


I giorni della vita di Chandler Bing

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Non temere. Un giorno anche per te si metterà tutto a posto, proprio come nei film.»





	I giorni della vita di Chandler Bing

«È tutto così carino» commenta Phoebe.

«Starai _scherzando_ » replica Chandler, scoccandole un’occhiataccia. «Quel copione è la roba più scontata dell’intera storia delle telenovelas.»

«Sei senza cuore» interviene Joey. «Io dico che il dottor Drake Ramoray se lo merita.»

«Giusto. Drake Ramoray ha le carte in regola per essere un protagonista così.»

«Punto uno, non è il protagonista. Punto due, venire a sapere che i suoi genitori e i suoi tre fratelli sono prigionieri di una tribù africana cannibale non è né coerente né originale.»

«Ma il dottor Drake Ramoray li salverà tutti dalla malaria!»

«Certo. Perché nella savana africana è _pieno_ di paludi.»

«Pignolo» interviene Phoebe. «Nei film, le persone ritrovano sempre le proprie famiglie perdute, il vero amore, cose così. È bello, no?»

Si guadagna un’altra occhiataccia. «Non quando nella seconda serie ci era già stato detto che Drake Remoray è l’unico figlio di una famiglia di avvocati benestanti.»

«Parli come se uno non potesse cambiare famiglia.»

«Parlo come se le fan de _I giorni della nostra vita_ avessero una memoria. E, per l’appunto, sto parlando a vuoto» conclude, alzandosi dalla poltrona per andare a prendere dell’altro caffè.

«Proprio non lo capisco» commenta Joey, scuotendo la testa. «Sembra quasi che non abbia mai avuto una famiglia.»

«Tutto sommato, la sua è sempre stata un po’ particolare. Nella mia, per fortuna, di strana c’era solo mia nonna.»

«È proprio quello che intendevo» risponde Joey, come se avesse capito perfettamente, mentre nella sua mente si fa in realtà spazio il vuoto assoluto.

«Chandler» continua Phoebe, quando lo vede tornare. «Non temere. Un giorno anche per te si metterà tutto a posto, proprio come nei film.»

In risposta, Chandler sorride ironicamente. «Certo, come no. Con una moglie, una casa fuori città e due gemelli, un maschio e una femmina. Come nei film.»

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sesta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Portale Nocturnia.  
> Prompt: _“In the movies, people get to meet lost families and make love come true… stuff like that.” “I’m sure one day it’ll all work out well, like in movies” (707 & MC, Mystic Messenger)_


End file.
